Ich ertrinke langsam in dir
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Ein Weihnachtsoneshot, den ich für den Rudelkalender geschrieben habe. Es geht um Hermine, die mit sich Selbst ins Reine kommen will, indem sie Snape besucht. SSHG


Hallöchen,

dies ist ein Weihnachtsoneshot, den ich für den Kalender des Rudels geschrieben habe.

Den Kalender findet ihr http://www. fanfiktion .de/s/4b14c67b0000a389067007d0/1 (Ohne Leerzeichen^^)

Auch wenn Weihnachten inzwischen vorbei ist, hoffe ich doch, dass ihr noch Spaß habt.

LG

e-z

**Ich ertrinke langsam in dir von ebony-zoot**

Hermine schritt nervös durch die sterilen Gänge des St. Mungos.  
Warum war sie heute hier?  
Sie war in den vergangenen zehn Jahren nicht ein einziges Mal hier gewesen. Heute jedoch war sie, einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, hierher gekommen und hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihn zu besuchen. Ein Besuch war inzwischen mehr als überfällig. Sie hatte ihm soviel zu sagen und zu danken. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen und überlegt, was sie ihm sagen würde, wenn sie die Gelegenheit hatte.

Vor einer weißen Holztür blieb sie stehen und ihre Finger krallten sich fest um den Teller mit Plätzchen in ihrer Hand.  
Warum war sie noch mal hergekommen? Sie konnte ebenso auch wieder gehen. Er konnte sie ohnehin nicht hören, was erhoffte sie sich also davon?  
Dass er nach zehn Jahren im Koma ganz plötzlich seine Augen aufschlug? Lächerlich.  
Sie verschwendete ihre Zeit, sie konnte auch genauso gut wieder gehen und ganz alleine ihre Weihnachtstage genießen.

Betrübt biss sie sich auf die Lippe.  
"Hör auf, dir fadenscheinige Ausreden zu überlegen und geh jetzt da rein!", sagte sie verärgert zu sich selbst. Gespannt beobachtete sie, was ihr Körper daraufhin tun würde.  
Doch nichts geschah.  
Ihre Beine verharrten weiterhin stur vor der Tür.  
Wovor fürchtete sie sich?  
Der Krieg war vorbei, er lag nun zehn Jahre zurück. Die ganzen Jahre hatte sie sich gewünscht, wenigstens einmal ihm gegenüber ihr Gewissen erleichtern zu können.  
"Geh rein, geh rein, geh rein!", schimpfte sie sich weiter.  
Tief atmete sie ein, blickte auf die Tür und drehte sich dann niedergeschlagen um.  
"Feigling!", zischte sie.

Eine Heilerin kam ihr in dem Moment entgegen, als sie gerade gehen wollte.  
"Wollen Sie Mr. Snape besuchen?" fragte sie freundlich und Hermine verfluchte sich dafür, überhaupt hierher gekommen zu sein.  
"Also, eigentlich...", begann sie, aber die Frau hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

"Das ist nett, dass sie an Heilig Abend an ihn gedacht haben. In den letzten fünf Jahren kam ihn kaum einer besuchen. Kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie zu ihm.", plapperte die Heilerin und schritt ohne Umschweife an ihr vorbei ins Zimmer.  
Unschlüssig blickte Hermine ihr hinterher und überlegte, ob es schon zu spät war, die Flucht zu ergreifen. Aber ihre guten Manieren, die im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gryffindormut noch vorhanden waren, ließen sie mit wackeligen Schritten eintreten.  
Die Heilerin zog gerade die Vorhänge zurück und tauchte damit den Raum in helles Licht.  
Hermine blieb nervös an der Tür stehen und sah sich um.  
Es war ein kleines Einzelzimmer mit einem Schrank, einem Stuhl und einem Tisch. Als sie einen Blick aufs Bett warf, erstarrte sie.  
Severus Snape lag reglos unter der Decke, auf den ersten Blick wirkte er leblos. Aber das war es nicht, was sie schockierte.

Es war die Tatsache, dass er genauso aussah wie noch vor zehn Jahren. Er war seither keinen Tag gealtert.  
Im Tagesprophet hatte sie gelesen, dass sein Körper sich durch einen Schutzmechanismus selbst eingefroren hatte. Ein Heiler hatte erklärt, dass dies schon bei zwei Patienten vorgekommen war. Beide waren erwacht, als ihr Körper geheilt war.  
Eine Woche nach der finalen Schlacht, war es den Heilern gelungen, jegliches Schlangengift aus dem Körper des Tränkemeisters zu pumpen, aber trotz allen Bemühungen war er nicht erwacht.  
Harry hatte sie vor ein paar Tagen noch gewarnt und ihr erklärt, dass sich Snapes Körper nicht verändert hatte, aber es selbst zu sehen, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

"In den ersten Tagen kamen ihn so viele besuchen, aber schon nach ein paar Wochen wurde es schlagartig weniger", erzählte die Heilerin und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich bin sicher, er freut sich heute von Ihnen zu hören. Kennen Sie ihn gut?"  
"Ich war seine Schülerin", antwortete sie mit belegter Zunge.  
"Setzen Sie sich hier hin und erzählen Sie ihm ein wenig. Ich werde euch jetzt alleine lassen!", meinte sie und deutete auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. Sie lächelte ihr noch einmal zu und verließ dann den Raum.  
Vorsichtig näherte Hermine sich ihm. Was sollte sie ihm denn erzählen? Zuhause hatte sie sich alles so einfach vorgestellt, aber nun war ihr Kopf leer und sie brachte kaum einen Ton heraus.  
"Professor Snape?" fragte sie scheu und war darauf gefasst, dass er gleich aufsprang und sie auf seine grobe unfreundliche Art anfuhr.

Als jedoch nichts dergleichen geschah, atmete sie erleichtert aus und setzte sich.  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht schon eher gekommen bin, aber...", sie machte eine Pause um zu überlegen, wie sie weitersprechen sollte.  
"Nach dem Krieg hatte ich, wie so viele, mit den Verlusten zu kämpfen und ich dachte, wenn ich hier her käme, würde mich alles wieder einholen. Es tut mir sehr leid, ich war zu ängstlich. Irgendwo in mir steckt wohl noch immer das kleine Mädchen, welches weinend Ihren Kerker verlassen hat."  
Sie lachte bitter und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die große Narbe an seiner Kehle auf. Sie sah aus, wie ein gekipptes "S", oder wie eine kleine Schlange.

Sollte er irgendwann einmal erwachen, würde er Nagini sicher nie vergessen. Aber diese Möglichkeit war eher gering. Es sprach zwar niemand laut aus, aber inzwischen glaubte keiner mehr daran, dass er jemals wieder aufwachen würde.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich hören können, aber ich hoffe, Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen von ganzem Herzen danke, für alles was Sie getan haben.", sagte sie leise und blickte runter, auf den Teller in ihrer Hand. "Ich habe Ihnen Plätzchen gebacken. Sie sind leider nicht sehr gut geworden, es soll ein Slytherin Wappen sein, aber sie sehen einfach nur aus, wie ein grüner Klumpen..."

Sie verzog das Gesicht, im Backen war sie nie gut gewesen. Gut das er sie nicht essen konnte, sie schmeckten scheußlich.  
Seufzend stand sie auf und schritt zum Fenster. Es schneite wieder, das perfekte Wetter für Weihnachten.  
"Ich habe mich von Ron getrennt", sagte sie abwesend. "Ich werde nächste Woche in Hogwarts Verwandlung unterrichten, er wollte nicht, dass ich dann das ganze Jahr dort bin. Vor einem Monat wollten wir heiraten, aber ich habe ihn vor dem Altar stehen lassen."  
Hermine fuhr sich durch die Haare und lachte wieder.  
"Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Zweihundert Gäste und der Bräutigam warten auf die Braut. Die saß allerdings in ihrem weißen Kleid auf dem Sofa zuhause und aß Pralinen!"

Sie schluckte bitter. Warum erzählte sie ihm das? Vielleicht weil es gut tat, es endlich jemanden zu erzählen, denn Harry und Ginny waren seither nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen. Sie war schon froh, dass sie, im Gegensatz zu Ron, überhaupt noch mit ihr sprachen.  
Sie öffnete das Fenster, lehnte sich an den Sims und nahm einen tiefen Zug der kalten Luft.  
"Ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich das getan habe und noch mehr hasse ich mich dafür, dass ich es immer wieder tun würde.", erklärte sie niedergeschlagen.  
Langsam drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte direkt in ein tiefschwarzes Augenpaar.

Hermine erstarrte mitten in ihrer Bewegung und jegliches Blut wich aus ihren Wangen.  
Das musste ein Traum sein, ein irrer und vollkommen unrealistischer Traum. Zehn Jahre lag er im Koma und kaum war sie bei ihm, öffnete er die Augen. Lachhaft.  
Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.  
Aber sollte dies dann nicht der Moment sein, an dem sie schreiend erwachte?  
Stattdessen jedoch starrten sie die schwarzen Augen weiter unverwandt an.

"Ich... Ich gehe jemanden holen...", stammelte sie hilflos und wollte schon aus dem Raum stürzen, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen und gleich darauf wieder kraftlos in die Kissen zurück sank.  
"Bitte bleiben Sie liegen, ich hole einen Heiler...", rief sie hilflos, blieb jedoch stehen, als er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht räusperte und offensichtlich versucht war, etwas zu sagen.  
"Erzählen Sie weiter", krächzte er heiser und sie blinzelte irritiert.  
"Wie?"  
"Sie haben Weasley stehen gelassen... Warum?", fragte er. Seine Stimme war nun schon kräftiger, aber sie hatte noch nicht ganz ihren gewohnten dunklen Klang zurück.  
,,Das ist unwichtig..."

"Erzählen Sie weiter!", forderte er nachdrücklich und sein scharfer Tonfall ließ sie wieder auf dem Stuhl Platz nehmen.  
"Ich habe nicht zu ihm gepasst", begann sie und nun wo er wach war fiel es ihr schwer weiter zu sprechen, aber sie traute sich auch nicht einfach zu gehen. Nach zehn Jahren schaffte er es offenbar noch immer, sie einzuschüchtern.  
"Ron wollte eine Familie, ich aber noch nicht. Die Stelle auf Hogwarts war eine einmalige Chance für mich und die konnte ich mit Ron nicht vereinbaren."  
Schweigend blickte er sie an und wartete offenbar darauf dass sie weitersprach.  
"Ich sollte jetzt wirklich..."

"Vorhin haben Sie ununterbrochen geplappert und jetzt fehlen Ihnen die Worte? Sie enttäuschen mich, Miss Granger. Ich hatte Sie nicht so scheu in Erinnerung.", erklärte er leise und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hätte wirklich nicht herkommen sollen.  
"Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie mich hören konnten", gestand sie und wurde rot.  
"Hilft es Ihnen, wenn ich die Augen schließe?" fragte er trocken.  
"Haben Sie die ganzen Jahre alles gehört, was um sie herum passiert ist?" fragte sie, ohne auf seine Worte einzugehen.  
"Wie viele Jahre waren es?"  
Hermine konnte nicht sehen ob er vielleicht verwirrt war. Er wirkte auf sie vollkommen gefasst, als hätte er niemals im Koma gelegen.  
"Zehn", antwortete sie vorsichtig und er dachte einen Moment lang nach.  
"Ihr Körper hat sich selbst eingefroren, nachdem Nagini... Jedenfalls lagen Sie zehn Jahre in einer Art Koma", erklärte sie ihm langsam und er blickte an die Decke.

Hermine fingerte nervös an ihren Plätzchen herum.  
"Was hat Weasley gesagt, als Sie ihn sitzen ließen?" fragte er nach ein paar Minuten und sie seufzte innerlich. Warum ließ er sie nicht einfach gehen?  
"Er hat nichts gesagt", antwortete sie leise "Er hat seine Sachen aus unserer Wohnung geholt und war fort."  
"Er hatte noch nie viel Verstand", schloss ihr ehemaliger Professor und sie runzelte die Stirn.  
"Was hat das mit Verstand zu tun?" Abwesend zerbröselte sie mit ihren Fingern ein Plätzchen.

"Jeder, der annähernd genügend Verstand hat, hätte Ihnen eine Szene gemacht und anschließend versucht das Problem zu lösen.", meinte er und sie schwieg einen Moment. Ron hätte nichts mehr retten können, sie hatte sich bereits entschieden gehabt.  
"Hätten Sie das so getan?" fragte sie zweifelnd.  
"Ich wäre gar nicht erst in eine solche Situation gekommen, da ich nichts von der Ehe halte."  
"Was spricht dagegen, jemanden zu heiraten, mit dem man sein Leben verbringen will?" meinte sie überzeugt.

"Wenn das fest steht, braucht man das nicht vertraglich festzuhalten.", entgegnete er.  
"Es geht nicht um den Vertrag. Es ist Tradition und ein Zeichen der Liebe.", widersprach sie ungeduldig.  
"Es macht keinen Unterschied"  
"Wie auch immer, ich sollte jetzt wirklich jemanden holen gehen. Die werden vermutlich alle ganz aus dem Häuschen sein.", sagte Hermine nach eine nachdenklichen Pause.  
"Das hatte ich befürchtet", schloss er wenig begeistert und sie stand verunsichert auf. Sollte sie ihn jetzt wirklich der fragenden Meute überlassen? Sie würde gerne gehen, aber vielleicht brauchte er ihre Ablenkung einfach. Dank ihm, hatten sie den Krieg gewonnen, war es da zuviel verlangt, ihm ein paar Minuten zu schenken?

"Miss Granger?", sagte er leise und sie sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Waren die für mich?"  
Hermine blickte irritiert auf ihre Hände und entdeckte die Plätzchen von denen sie den größten Teil schon in Gedanken versunken, zerbröselt hatte.

Zerknirscht nickte sie und reichte ihm den Teller. Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich unter größter Anstrengung auf und warf die weiße Decke achtlos vor sich. Er atmete schwer, als er schließlich am Bettrand saß, offensichtlich kostete ihn jede Bewegung eine Menge an Kraft.  
Hermine errötete leicht, als sie registrierte das er lediglich eine lange dunkelgrüne Hose trug. Sein blasser schmaler Oberkörper war an vielen Stellen mit Narben versehen und doch fand sie ihn anziehend. Sein Oberkörper war nicht das, was andere als attraktiv bezeichnen würden, aber gerade das zog sie noch mehr an. Es war privat, vielleicht sogar intim und es zeichnete ihn als das aus, was er wirklich war.  
Ein Mann.

Es war verrückt, aber sie hatte ihn bisher noch nie als Mann gesehen. Er war für sie immer nur eine Figur gewesen, eine Rolle, die irgendwo am Rande ihres Lebens mitspielte, aber niemals mehr war als ein Lehrer, Spion und Kriegsheld.  
Nach dem Ende des Krieges, war ihre Achtung für ihn ins unermessliche gestiegen, doch trotz allem merkte sie erst in diesem Moment das er ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, Problemen und Regungen war.  
Genau diese Dinge weckten ihr Interesse an ihm und ließen sie wieder Platz nehmen. Snape hatte den Teller inzwischen an sich genommen und inspizierte die das was sie als Plätzchen bezeichnete.

"Ich würde Ihnen nicht raten, die zu probieren.", sagte sie, als er nach einem Gebäck griff. Er hielt stirnrunzelnd inne und sah langsam zu ihr auf.  
"Sie bringen mir Plätzchen, die nicht essbar sind?" fragte er prüfend.  
"Sie sind essbar, aber ungenießbar. Ich kann nicht gut backen, aber da es sich zu Weihnachten gehört, etwas zu schenken...", erklärte sie schulternzuckend.  
Er musterte sie einen Moment und legte den Teller dann beiseite.

"Sie haben also wirklich keine Ahnung was Sie gerade getan haben?" fragte er süffisant und sie machte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Was sollte sie denn getan haben?  
"Miss Granger", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd "Wenn eine unverheiratete Hexe einem unverheiratetem Zauberer selbstgebackene Plätzchen schenkt, ist das eine Aufforderung für ihn, ihr einen Antrag zu machen."  
Hermine erbleichte. Sie hatte sich vor Jahren mal die Etikette durchgelesen, aber es gab so viele Dinge zu beachten, die teilweise alle veraltet waren, dass sie sich kaum etwas davon gemerkt hatte.  
Das hatte sie sich allerdings keinesfalls von den Plätzchen erhofft, sie hatte auch fest damit gerechnet, dass er im Koma lag.

"Man sollte annehmen, nach all den Jahren, hätten Sie den Umgang in der Zauberwelt gelernt, aber offenbar hat Weasley Ihren Lerneifer zu stoppen gewusst.", zog er sie auf und sie schnaubte, über sich selbst verärgert. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie es nicht so gemeint hatte, er hätte es auch einfach für sich behalten können, aber stattdessen nutzte er jede Gelegenheit, sich über sie lustig zu machen.  
In ihrer Verärgerung beschloss sie zum Gegenschlag auszuholen und aufs Ganze zu gehen, er hatte ihr schließlich eben noch erzählt was er vom Heiraten hielt.  
"Wer sagt denn, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte?", gab sie ihm selbstsicher zu bedenken. Damit hatte sie ihm hoffentlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen und nun müsste er zugeben, dass sie gewonnen hatte.

Hermine sah, wie er sichtlich angestrengt nachdachte um doch noch eine Möglichkeit zu finden, diesen Machtkampf zu gewinnen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und er sah sie entschieden an.  
"Miss Granger", sagte er fest. "Möchten Sie meine Frau werden?"  
Ihr siegessicheres Grinsen erstarb und sie schluckte schwer. Er hatte sich tatsächlich für einen risikoreichen Frontalangriff entschieden, er war sich seiner Sache wohl vollkommen sicher.

Jetzt hatte er sie in die Ecke gedrängt und sobald sie ihren Fehler zugab, würde er sie wie ein hungriger Wolf zerfleischen. Sie musste kapitulieren, sie war ihm einfach nicht gewachsen. Er würde immer gewinnen, weil er einfach cleverer war. Eine Möglichkeit hatte sie noch...  
"Ja, das möchte ich", hörte sie sich selbst sagen und eine gespannte Stille trat ein.  
Snape tippte sich nachdenklich an die Schläfe und Hermine beschlich das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas schief gelaufen war.  
"Gut", sagte er leise seufzend.

Hermine starrte betreten auf ihre Winterstiefel. Sie hatte unbedingt clever sein wollen und hatte schließlich alles andere als clever gehandelt. Was für eine Ironie.  
Sie räusperte sich unbehaglich und beschloss eilig das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Wussten Sie, dass Ihr Körper einen solchen Schutzmechanismus besitzt?", fragte sie ihn.  
Er blickte wieder zu ihr und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er dankbar für den Themenwechsel war.  
"Ich hatte bis vor einer halben Stunde keine Ahnung, das so etwas möglich ist.", antwortete er ehrlich.  
"Sind Sie froh, dass es so gekommen ist?", fragte sie weiter und fragte sich eine Sekunde später, ob sie damit nicht zu weit gegangen war.

Zu ihrer Erleichterung, reagierte er nicht verärgert.  
"Das ist kompliziert, Miss Granger. Wenn man über die Hälfte seines Lebens für eine Sache kämpft, erscheint es einem am vernünftigsten zum Schluss zu sterben. Aber irgendwo hängt vermutlich jeder an seinem Leben, so besch...- verzeihen Sie- so schlecht es auch gewesen sein mag. Und laut Potters Erzählungen, scheint die Welt ohne den dunklen Lord, doch um einiges friedlicher zu sein."  
Hermine hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
"Sie haben gehört, was Harry Ihnen erzählt hat? Warum sind Sie dann jetzt erst aufgewacht?"  
"Ihre Fragen sind noch immer so nervend wie früher!", spottete er und sie errötete beschämt.  
"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich war noch nie eingefroren und kann es mir nicht vorstellen.", meinte sie eingeschüchtert.

"Es ist wie ein tiefer traumloser Schlaf. Ab und zu konnte ich leise Stimmen hören, aber nichts schien mir wichtig genug um den Drang in mir zu wecken, die Augen zu öffnen."  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn.  
"Aber meine Beziehung zu Ron, war Ihnen wichtig?" fragte sie zweifelnd.  
"Es waren die Plätzchen, Miss Granger", gab er zurück und seine Augen funkelten amüsiert. Wieder errötete sie und war dankbar, als sich die Tür öffnete und die Heilerin eintrat.  
"Ich muss sie jetzt leider bitten...", sie unterbrach sich selbst, als ihr Blick auf Snape fiel und ihre Augen weiteten sich fassungslos.  
"Mr. Snape..." stammelte sie verwirrt "Sie sind wach?!"  
"Offensichtlich", gab er kühl zurück. Hermine musterte ihn fragend, eben hatte sie eine freundliche Seite an ihm entdeckt und nun wirkte er wieder unnahbar. Ob er schon immer so zweigespalten war?

"Warum haben Sie mich nicht sofort gerufen?!" fragte sie Hermine vorwurfsvoll. Diese zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern, doch die Heilerin schenkte ihr schon gar keine Beachtung mehr.  
"Wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden?"  
Hermine räusperte sich kurz und stand langsam auf.  
"Ich werde jetzt besser gehen.", erklärte sie leise und schritt zur Tür.  
"Miss Granger," sagte der Schwarzhaarige "Würden Sie morgen wiederkommen und mir erzählen, was sie bewogen hat einen Job auf Hogwarts anzunehmen?"  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
"Sehr gerne", antwortete sie amüsiert. "Denk bitte daran, du schuldest mir einen Ring, Severus."

---

Hermine hatte eigentlich geplant, am nächsten Morgen nicht, wie verabredet, im St. Mungos zu erscheinen. Doch als sie am Weihnachtsmorgen den Tagespropheten aufschlug und sie fast der Schlag traf, beschloss sie, all ihre Bedenken über Bord zu schmeißen und ihrem ehemaligen Professor erneut einen Besuch abzustatten.  
Hastig hatte sie ein paar Sachen eingepackt und war mit der Zeitung in der Hand zum Hospital appariert.  
Sie stutzte irritiert als sie den dritten Stock erreichte und eine große Ansammlung von Menschen entdeckte.

Was trieb wohl gesunde Leute am ersten Weihnachtstag dazu, das Hospital zu stürmen? Jedenfalls schienen sie alle dasselbe Ziel zu haben, und das beunruhigte Hermine. Unsicher bahnte sie sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Zum Glück nahm niemand großartig Notiz von ihr. Die Braunhaarige blieb stehen, als sie die Heilerin von gestern erblickte, welche alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die Leute zurück zu halten.  
"Was ist hier los?" fragte Hermine verwundert.

Die Heilerin zog sie gestresst zur Seite.  
"Haben Sie die Zeitung nicht gelesen? Seit die Leute erfahren haben, dass Mr. Snape erwacht ist überschlagen sich die Besucher für ihn. Aber er möchte niemanden sehen, verständlich wenn man bedenkt, das sich die letzten Jahre kaum einer für ihn interessiert hat.", erklärte sie rasch und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.  
"Oh", machte sie lahm und die Heilerin schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, nein. Das gilt nicht für Sie, gehen Sie ruhig rein!"  
Hermine lächelte ihr kurz zu und schlüpfte flink durch die Tür in Snapes Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen atmete sie erst einmal tief durch. Sie hasste große Menschenmengen und das damit verbundene Gedränge.

Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf seinem Bett und las eine Zeitschrift, als sie eintrat, blickte er auf und legte die Illustrierte beiseite.  
Er trug heute einen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli, der ihm sehr gut stand und gleichzeitig die Narbe an seinem Hals verdeckte. Dazu trug er eine ebenfalls schwarze Jeans.  
Hermine musterte ihn einen Moment verzückt und musste sich selbst wieder zur Ordnung rufen.  
"Haben Sie die Zeitung gelesen?", fragte sie schnell, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor seinem Bett.

"Wenn Sie den Artikel über Kingsley und seine bevorstehende Hochzeit mit einer Studentin meinen, den fand ich in der Tat sehr amüsant.", entgegnete er ruhig und sie runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach, so genau hatte sie den Propheten nicht gelesen.  
Kopfschüttelnd warf sie ihm die Zeitung auf den Schoß.  
"Ich rede von der Schlagzeile!"  
Snape entfaltete die Zeitung und las ausdruckslos die Titelseite.

Severus Snape nach 10 Jahren aus dem Koma erwacht.

Verlobung mit Hermine Granger wird bekannt!

"Wieso steht das in der Zeitung?" fragte sie ungeduldig und schlug die Beine übereinander.  
Der ehemalige Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue und sah wieder zu ihr.  
"Das überrascht Sie? Haben Sie noch immer nichts über die Etikette gelernt?" entgegnete er und sie blinzelte. "Miss Granger, mein Antrag war verbindlich. Bei jedem angenommenem Antrag bekommt das Ministerium augenblicklich Bescheid."  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie starrte ihn ungläubig an.  
"Sie scherzen...", murmelte sie schwach.  
Sie hatte gestern Abend noch alle Bücher zur magischen Etikette gelesen, aber von so einem Abschnitt hatte sie noch nie gehört. "Das war doch alles gar nicht ernst gemeint..."

Snape seufzte kurz und der Ansatz eines amüsierten Lächelns trat auf sein Gesicht.  
"Sie machen es mir wirklich zu einfach, Miss Granger", erklärte er kopfschüttelnd. "Würden Sie bitte das Fenster öffnen?"  
Irritiert sah sie ihn an und tat dann wie ihr geheißen.  
"Und nun sehen Sie hinaus", befahl er.  
Die Gryffindor zögerte kurz, lehnte sich dann ans Fensterbrett und blickte suchend hinaus. Es schneite momentan nicht, aber es fiel ihr trotzdem schwer etwas zu finden, besonders da sie nicht wusste nach was sie eigentlich suchte.  
Erst als sie sich ein wenig genervt, ganz nach vorne beugte, konnte sie im Park, direkt unter dem Fenster eine Gruppe Reporter ausmachen. Sie seufzte wehmütig.  
"Die standen gestern schon da, nicht wahr?", schloss sie niedergeschlagen.  
Snape nickte knapp.

"Sie sollten gestern einen Bericht über die uralte Weide schreiben, als sie plötzlich eine viel spannender Story hörten.", meinte er gelassen.  
Zerknirscht schloss sie das Fenster wieder.  
"Ich hätte lieber etwas über die Weide gelesen", sagte sie resigniert.  
"Aber es ist doch beeindruckend was ihr Ex-Verlobter alles beobachtet hat.", sagte er mit einem Blick auf die Zeitung.  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn und griff nach dem Blatt. Sie hatte den Artikel nur überflogen, denn als sie dort über ihr missglücktes Liebesleben mit Ron berichteten, hatte sie nicht weitergelesen.  
Ihre Augen flogen blitzschnell über den Text, bis sie die Stelle entdeckte, die Snape offenbar gemeint hatte.

(...) Ronald Weasley, Teilhaber eines Scherzartikelladens und ehemaliger Verlobter von Hermine Granger, überrascht diese Meldung nicht.

Das war nur eine Frage der Zeit, so Weasley Schon zu unserer Schulzeit, war da diese Spannung zwischen den beiden. Ich erinnere mich, als Snape sich damals über sie lustig gemacht hat, war sie so fertig, dass sie weinend den Klassenraum verlassen hatte. Und trotz allem hat sie ihn vor den lästernden Klassenkameraden immer in Schutz genommen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie war damals schon hinter ihm her.

Hermine schnaubte fassungslos. Das war anscheinend Rons Art, sich für die geplatzte Hochzeit zu rächen. Er hatte ihr gegenüber niemals so etwas geäußert.  
"Wenn er das sagt, wird es wohl stimmen", sagte sie sarkastisch.  
"Das dachte ich auch, er war schon immer sehr clever!" stimmte er ihr trocken zu und sie legte schmunzelnd die Zeitung beiseite.

"Ich sollte vielleicht jetzt wieder gehen, ich bin noch zum Essen verabredet und ich habe vermutlich noch einige Eulen entgegen zu nehmen.", erklärte sie, als sie sich erhob und Snape nickte wortlos.  
An der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um und wäre fast mit Snape zusammen gestoßen, sie hatte nicht mitbekommen das er anscheinend lautlos hinter sie getreten war.  
Sie schreckte errötend zurück und stieß wenig elegant gegen die Tür.  
"Sie haben mir noch immer nichts von Hogwarts erzählt", sagte er gelassen und sie blickte zu ihm auf. Er war gut einen Kopf größer als sie und stand so dicht vor ihr, dass sie sein frisches After Shave riechen konnte.  
Seine Nähe machte es ihr schier unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren.

"Ich kann morgen wieder kommen...", krächzte sie hilflos und verfluchte sich dafür, dass ausgerechnet jetzt ihre Stimme versagte.  
"Gut", antwortete er leise.  
Sie räusperte sich erfolglos und machte gleich darauf den Fehler in seine tiefschwarzen Augen zu sehen.  
Sogleich wurde sie von ihnen gefangen genommen und drohte in ihnen zu ertrinken.  
Ob er es auch fühlte?

Seine Augen schienen tiefer als jeder See und trotzdem konnte sie keine Regung in ihnen lesen.  
Für Sekunden blieb die Welt einfach stehen.  
Hermine hatte kein Gefühl mehr für die Zeit und konnte ihren Körper nicht mehr kontrollieren. Irgendwie schien sein Gesicht dem ihren immer näher zu kommen.  
Oder war es umgekehrt?  
Egal, das war alles vollkommen belanglos.  
Es zählte dieser Augenblick und der Moment, indem seine Lippen sanft auf ihren lagen.

Wie in Trance schloss sie ihre Augen, krallte sich mit den Händen an ihm fest und sog tief den männlichen Duft ein.  
Ihr Herz schlug laut und verräterisch in ihrer Brust und ihre Beine wurden zu einem haltlosen Pudding, die sich nur aufrecht hielten, weil seine starken Hände ihre schmalen Schultern festhielten.  
Ungefragt öffnete sie ihre Lippen, um seiner Zunge Eintritt zu gewähren.  
Sie seufzte hilflos als ihre Zungen einen stummen Kampf ausfochten.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals in ihrem Leben so geküsst worden zu sein. Aber sie hatte auch niemals zuvor eine solche Intensität in einen Kuss gelegt.  
Nie hatte sie sich so geborgen und sicher gefühlt.

Es war ein Kuss der sie beide verschlang, der alles verzieh was je zwischen ihnen geschehen war und sie beide von Gefühlen befreite die sie während und nach dem Krieg überfallen hatten.  
Seine Lippen waren sanft und warm, seine Zunge war flink und fordernd.  
Alles was sie bisher verfolgt und geplagt hatte, war in diesem Augenblick unscheinbar geworden. Sie wollte nie wieder auftauchen aus diesem Meer der Geborgenheit.  
Doch, für ihren Geschmack, viel zu schnell löste er sich wieder von ihr.  
Mit geröteten Wangen blickte sie zu ihm auf.

"Dies ist nicht der passende Ort um das hier fortzusetzen.", flüsterte er gelassen und wirkte zum ersten Mal wirklich entspannt.  
"Das ist mir völlig egal!" entgegnete sie atemlos.  
Ein heiseres Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle.  
"Du hattest schon immer einen Hang zur Unvernunft", erinnerte er sie amüsiert.  
"Hör auf zu plappern, küss mich lieber!", platzte sie ungeduldig heraus und er lachte wieder.  
Ein Lachen übrigens, dass sich in ihrem Kopf festsetzte und sie wahnsinnig werden ließ.  
Er hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus der Stirn. Ihre Haut schien an dieser Stelle vor Verlangen zu brennen.  
Berühr mich! Fall über mich her!!,

schien jede Faser ihres Körpers zu schreien.  
"Du hältst es für falsch" flüsterte sie vorsichtig und er lächelte.

"Nein, das tue ich nicht. Ich halte es allerdings für besser, hier nicht weiter zu gehen", erklärte er ruhig.  
"Was schlägst du vor?"  
"Ich schlage vor, dies morgen zu wiederholen, da werde ich entlassen."  
Es dauerte eine Zeit bis seine Worte bei ihr ankamen und es fiel ihr unglaublich schwer sich damit abzufinden.  
Endlose Momente später nickte sie schließlich.  
"Morgen also", sagte sie heiser.  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück um sie gehen zu lassen.  
"Morgen", bestätigte er leise nickend.  
Ohne es zu merken, trugen sie ihre Beine hinaus in die ihr so verhasste Realität.  
Morgen konnte sie wieder ertrinken und alles um sich herum vergessen.


End file.
